brawl_of_the_objects_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Ep. 8 Scenes
Alternate Scenes in "Meet Your Match" Some of these scenes involve a "sleep laser device" which, when you press a button, a "sleep laser" is shot which makes you fall asleep when it hits you. Popsicley cheats Controlly (to Popsicley and Frozen Treat) / The first person to remove her headphones loses. Start! (they put on headphones) (a few seconds pass) Popsicley / Yuck! (knocks Frozen Treat's headphones off) (waits 2 seconds) (takes off her headphones) Controlly / Well, Frozen Treat's headphones came off 2 seconds before Popsicley's. Brawl-OTO gets a point! Controller / You can't do that! Popsicley deliberately cheated! That should be an automatic win for Battle-OTO! Party Hat wins with sleep laser (Party Hat and Present are partying on squares. Party Hat is out of breath) Party Hat (panting) / Are - you not - tired yet? Present / Tired? As if?? It's barely been an hour! Party Hat (holding sleep laser device in teeth) (trickster face) / *Well, I can make you tired!* (Party Hat presses the button with his tongue, and sleep laser hits Present and makes him fall fast asleep. Then Party Hat jogs in place for just a bit longer.) Controlly / Well, Party Hat's evil strategy got another point for Brawl of the Objects! Present dodges sleep laser (Party Hat and Present are partying on squares. Party Hat is out of breath) Party Hat (panting) / Are - you not - tired yet? Present / Tired? As if?? It's barely been an hour! Party Hat (holding sleep laser device in teeth) (trickster face) / *Well, I can make you tired!* (Party Hat presses the button with his tongue, and sleep laser goes towards Present. However, Present succesfully dodges it and stays safe. The laser keeps going past him.) (switch scene to Straw and Slurpy) Controlly / This is totally unfair! Straw is in the lead by far! Controller / That's why I'm happy. (laser hits Straw and Straw falls asleep) (Slurpy finishes getting to the finish) Controlly / What do you know, Slurpy gets there first! Controller / What kind of a laser was that, occuring out of nowhere?! Present reflects sleep laser (Party Hat and Present are partying on squares. Party Hat is out of breath) Party Hat (panting) / Are - you not - tired yet? Present / Tired? As if?? It's barely been an hour! Party Hat (holding sleep laser device in teeth) (trickster face) / *Well, I can make you tired!* (Party Hat presses the button with his tongue, and sleep laser goes towards Present. However, Present holds up a mirror, and the laser reflects and hits Party Hat) (Party Hat is lying asleep, just like he was in my other stories) Controller / Mirrors save victories! Battle-OTO gets a point! Present reflects sleep laser 2 (Party Hat and Present are partying on squares. Party Hat is out of breath) Party Hat (panting) / Are - you not - tired yet? Present / Tired? As if?? It's barely been an hour! Party Hat (holding sleep laser device in teeth) (trickster face) / *Well, I can make you tired!* (Party Hat presses the button with his tongue, and sleep laser goes towards Present. However, Present holds up a mirror diagonally, and the laser reflects and goes in some other direction) (switch scene to Hot Dog and Frankfurter) Hot Dog (next to his car) / I remade my old car, how about you? Frankfurter (next to his carnival) / I have a carousel, a ferris wheel and a popcorn stand to go wi- (laser hits Frankfurter) (Frankfurter falls asleep) (Hot Dog gets idea lightbulb) (Hot Dog pushes Frankfurter towards the car and then walks to the carnival) (Controlly and Controller walk by) Controlly / Well! What have you got? Hot Dog / I made a whole carnival. There was a lot of effort. Frankfurter, on the other hand, remade my old car, but he got so tired of it that he fell asleep. Controlly / Well, I'll be! Brawl-OTO gets a victory! Headphone Knockout Controlly (to Popsicley and Frozen Treat) / The first person to remove her headphones loses. Start! (they put on headphones) (a few seconds pass) Popsicley (throwing her headphones far away) / What... is... this garbage?! (switch scene to Chocolatey and Coffee) Chocolatey / Woo hoo! Coffee / Keep it coming! (they continue eating candy) (headphones woosh over and knock Coffee on the ground, spilling the coffee all over) Coffee / I...feel...sick... Chocolatey (still eating) / Seriously?! Controlly / Wow! Brawl-OTO gets a victory! Headphone Knockout 2 Controlly (to Popsicley and Frozen Treat) / The first person to remove her headphones loses. Start! (they put on headphones) (a few seconds pass) Popsicley (throwing her headphones far away) / What... is... this garbage?! (switch scene to Shieldy and Badgey) Shieldy (deflecting balls) / I think I'm getting the hang of this! Badgey (badly deflecting balls) / Easy for you to say! (Right before the fifth ball gets into Shieldy's basket, the headphones woosh over and knock the basket, causing all of the balls to fall in Badgey's basket) Controller / I never expected such a wonderful thing! Controlly / Wonderful?! Are you kidding me?